


Fall

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall has come at last<br/>Throw way your reason,<br/>lose your doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

Memories like leaves  
fall to the ground,  
turning brown.  
Forgotten and lost.

Fall has come at last.  
Throw way your reason,  
lose your doubt.

Take your lover's hand,  
look into their eyes.  
Spring has past and  
summer was as  
passions always will  
be:

Hot.

Winter could be  
bleak and cold  
but it doesn't matter  
you're in that lover's glow.

Fall is here.  
Fall is here.

Memories like leaves  
fall to the ground,  
turning brown.  
Forgotten and lost.

Laughter plays with music,.  
the rich sound upon the wind.  
As the days grow colder, shorter.  
Time slips away ageing babies  
to men.

Looking through cracked windows.  
I see it all agian.

-Fin.


End file.
